


Zhelayu

by Ryenan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 350 words, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Magic, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: 350 word clip-fic. Hisoka met Nanika, and made a wish.....why is Illumi so mad?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Zhelayu

Illumi puts her fist through the wall without blinking, just as soon as he’s sure Hisoka is done talking. The plaster caves in messily, sending a plume of white dust out into the air that lands invisibly on his pale skin.

“Lumi.” 

Illumi doesn’t answer, just extracts his hand, slowly, knuckles obviously red under the plaster dust. 

“Lumi.”

“What?”

Hisoka bites back a laugh. “Feel better?”

“I didn’t feel bad.” He doesn’t brush the plaster dust away, or check on his bruised, if not broken, knuckles, but just stares flatly at Hisoka. There’s so much...chaos, behind his placid gaze. 

“What did you feel then?”

Illumi doesn’t answer. He never answers questions about feelings, except to deny he has them, and Hisoka never asks questions that aren’t about feelings. So they spend a lot of time just staring at each other, silent.

“I feel like you might be mad at me.”

“No.”

“Do you find my actions...” Hisoka hunts for a word that doesn’t have emotional context, but draws up short of just the right equivalency. “Do you find my actions to be distasteful?”

‘Distasteful’ is a gamble, close to emotion, barely separated by a veneer of logic and rules. Illumi doesn’t usually like to gamble.

“I do.”

“If only I could get you to say that in front of a judge. What do you think, just a few witnesses? Or would you want a wedding party with all of your family? Alluka could be the flower girl -”

He’s got a fistful of needles set lightly against Hisoka’s throat before the sentence is finished, his slim frame held far from Hisoka’s wandering hands.

“Don’t say her name.”

“Come now, Illumi, you won't kill me. Nanika told me so.”

He doesn’t growl, doesn’t make a sound, but the wave of vicious nen that rolls from his slim shoulders sends a cold shiver down Hisoka’s spine just the same.

“Nanika lied.”

“Nanika said I couldn’t wish for something that already was.”

“Nanika lied,” Illumi repeats, pressing the pins farther into Hisoka’s neck, trying to draw blood.

“I love you too, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more little bitty works, to work on concise storylines instead of getting too caught up in world building messes.


End file.
